


The Advent of The Old Gods

by PhilosophyOfNonImmortality



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any variation of that, Author is a Jaina stan, Bisexual Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Experiment no 101, Multi, No one can 1v1 Lich King, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, author has no idea what he is doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosophyOfNonImmortality/pseuds/PhilosophyOfNonImmortality
Summary: “...What else is death but the next great adventure?“ J.K.Rowling, Deathly Hallows.On the brink of life and death, Harry Potter has been given two options. He chose to move on. Dumbledore had been more correct than he realized when he said that death is but the next great adventure.In the world of Azeroth, Jaina Proudmoore, with the help of her lover, Kalecgos, struggles to deal with the destruction of Theramore.Meanwhile in the shadows, the Madness of the Old Gods has begun to grow once again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jaina Proudmoore/Kalecgos, Kalecgos/Harry Potter, Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Advent of The Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this. The Experiment no 101. I admit I have barest knowledge of the lore, playing only Warcraft 3 + TFT + reading Tides of War by Christie Golden as well as War Crimes. Other than that, I have been watching videos related to the fandom (story).
> 
> Also, I don't really like horde that much, but I will refrain from bashing outright, as I really, really hate bashing in itself.
> 
> Also, I don't really know if this turns explicit as I have never written smut before. (And have little experience with writing fiction overall)
> 
> By the way, I am Jaina-centric starved for fanfiction, so if anyone have any recommendation, please go head and recommend.

Harry was tired. His entire life has been dictated by a prophecy made long before he was even born, under the assumption that it was inevitable. Was it, thought? Although he trusted Dumbledore, he couldn’t help the bitter thoughts that filled his head at what-ifs or what-could have-beens. 

Harry realized at once, that at this point, these kinds of thoughts were pointless. He knew, for all his shortcomings, Dumbledore always had his best interest in heart and didn’t want this to happen.  
Really, what reasons he had, to be angry anymore? Soon, he will be with his loved ones, no longer he will have to fight a war he didn’t want to. Harry knew he was being selfish, but doesn’t he, after all the things he has gone through, deserve a little bit of happiness?  
He trusted his friends to finish Voldemort by themselves – they had many capable wizards and witches fighting alongside them, who will watch their backs.

And Ginny… she will move on eventually, he believed. Because she is strong.

It is time to let himself go.

He let out a deep sigh and turned to Dumbledore, who, as if reading his thoughts, only smiled sadly at him, already knowing.

“Professor-“ Harry started, but Dumbledore stopped him with gesture, immediately replying.  
“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Harry. If anyone has a right to rest, It would be you. “ He smiled kindly at the boy who has gone through much. He offered his hand.  
“Shall we go, then?”  
For the first time in a long time Harry genuinely smiled in response and took the offered hand, boarding the Train in the not-quite King’s Cross.

In the world of Azeroth a strange being startled slightly in suprise, eyes narrowing as it felt the leylines of the world shifting, thrumming with power. A sign of something significant happening.  
_Huh. Interesting._


End file.
